Titan Arm Naruto
by Scrafem
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina were a second too late in stopping the Kyuubi? What if Sarutobi didn't grow soft in times of peace? How would this change the course of Naruto's life? Currently no pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Naruto nor any other anime/TV from which ideas will be taken.**

 **A/N: This is my absolute first story and I am completely unsure of how to write, any constructive criticism would be loved but please no flame. I would like to note I really don't have many ideas for this story other than just a few key things changing about Naruto. If you have suggestions for teams or pairings or Naruto graduating early or going into ANBU or Root or whatever just tell me. I am a fresh author and really want to get some ideas to see what you guys would enjoy. Anyway I am rambling. ONTO THE PROLOUGUE, HUZZAH!**

 **Prologue**

The Kyuubi attack was known by many to be one of the darkest days in Konoha's history. However it was also a day that a legend was born from the deaths of two other legends.

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of his wonderful village of Konoha, was utterly terrified. He was not scared that he could not beat this monstrosity outside his village.

Rather he was scared for his family and for the future of Konoha without him. The Yellow Flash steeled his resolve and use his infamous **Flying Thunder God** to instantly appear by the Kyuubi.

He used the jutsu which gave him his moniker once more in order to transport this hellspawn away from the village he loves. Minato summons one of the greatest warriors he knows to aid him in this fight, the Toad Chieftan, Gamabunta. "What the hell are you waking me up for by summoning me in the middle of nowhere?" Gamabunta rumbled.

Konoha's beloved leader simply said "I need you to attempt to hold back the Nine Tailed Fox while I begin sealing it away."

At these words Gamabunta quickly went from pissed to stone cold serious, he was not going to let some overgrown fox destroy Konoha and his summoner. Gamabunta however was not an idiot and decided not to charge into battle as he normally does.

While Gamabunta is skirting around the Kyuubi deflecting blows and sending his own we see Minato atop Gamabunta along with a redheaded beauty, Kushina, who was the mother of a beautiful babe on a sealing altar.

Minato pauses his preparations for the briefest of moments when he hears an absolutely gut wrenching cry from Gamabunata. The Kyuubi has taken out his eye. "Minato with injuries this severe I have to return to Mount Myoboku to heal." He intones solemnly. "Good luck my old friend."

Minato replies to the great Toad Chieftan "You have done more than enough for me, farewell, this will be the last time we speak like this."

Gamabunta disappears in a puff of smoke and all that is left is the monstrous fox and three lone humans. Kushina lashes out with her signature chakra chains trying to buy even a little more time for her love to finish the sealing. The Kyuubi feels a massive influx of chakra around little babe Naruto and his eyes widen. "NO, you bastards won't seal me again, not after I just got out."

With these angry words the Kyuubi lunges forward attempting the pierce his would be host. In a flurry of movement Minato finishes the seal preparations and dives in front of the claw of impending doom. Kushina sees what her husband has done and quickly follows suit attempting to save Naruto at all costs.

They are a second too late and the claw just barely reaches Naruto. By some shinobi instinct Naruto flings his right arm in front of the claw. He only barely got scratched leaving his parents sighing with relief as they felt themselves dying and the death god sealing Kyuubi into Naruto. As they finally collapsed all they could feel was happiness that they saved their baby and the village but sadness that they would not be around to see it.

On her deathbed Kushina tells Naruto who is wailing at this terrible loss of life, "Remember to always hold your friends dear, grow big and strong, eat your vegetables, and know your father and I loved you."

XXXXXXX

The Sandaime Hokage, a man known as The God of Shinobi, feared throughout nations, who lead Konoha to victory in two Shinobi wars and participated in another, was getting too old for this shit.

He was currently sitting in a meeting with the council discussing not only how to bring their village back up to strength quickly but also what to do with the new demon container.

Abruptly he stood up and shouted "SILENCE, we will not kill this boy and that is non-negotiable, he is the savior of this village and you will treat him as such." As he said these words he knew that the people would not listen and Naruto would be mistreated.

As Sarutobi argued with the council members for hours he got exceedingly angry and issued a decree. "If any one of you tells another about him being host to the demon I will kill you personally, his status as a Jinchuuriki is now an S Class secret."

He heard mumbles of acceptance and was nowhere near satisfied. "Am I understood!" He bellowed followed by a burst of his killing intent and incredibly potent chakra.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Echoed throughout the chamber.

Sarutobi concluded the meeting with one last statement. "Until further notice Naruto will be living with me. Do not consider this as me showing favoritism but rather looking out for the village's best interest. Once he is of age I will give him to Danzo for further training, however you will not turn into some emotionless Root soldier, you will simply train him."

"Dismissed" he said calmly followed by a multitude of blurs leaving one man in front of his desk.

This crippled old man was Danzo, "Thank you Lord Hokage." He gratefully said before hobbling out of the room.

Sarutobi sighed, just what had he gotten himself into?

 **A/N: Sarutobi isn't a pansy, Danzo isn't a complete asshole and is just looking out for the village.**


End file.
